MapleClan Challenges
by littleflower54276408
Summary: If you didn't get the title, these will be all of the challenges that I do for MapleClan in one convenient place.
1. Poetry

**A/N: This is a poetry one-shot for MapleClan for poor little Blossomfall since she was the one who first popped into my mind. Anyways, enjoy the poem!**

I try to do my best every single day

I patrol the borders and go catch the prey.

I try to be perfect, I do what I'm told.

But it's never enough for you when I'm bold.

I bring you to you whatever you ask!

But all you ever do is give me task after task,

and I just want some love for once in my life!

But the tiniest wheeze from her gives you more strife,

than if I had broken my leg or if I'd been killed,

to be honest I think you'd be thrilled.

And here's what you think: I'm worthless and lazy,

I never do work, you all think I'm crazy,

because I joined the wrong side, but I switched in the end!

I figured it out! It was all just pretend!

I apologized and so did the others,

but the one who should be apologizing is you mother.

You just tell me I'm pathetic and bring up that she might've been injured.

Whenever I bring it up, you only get angered.

Briarlight get's all your love and she talks to me sometimes

and tells me how she thinks it's a crime.

Of how you love only one of your kits,

the others are left to their own wits.

She doesn't need all your love, she's perfectly fine,

she wishes she could lead us into battle on the front lines.

That was the day when I realized that I shouldn't hate her, it's not her fault.

It's not mine either that we have an idiotic dolt,

disguising herself as our mother, someone who should care about us!

But you can't even bring yourself to trust,

her by herself even though it's been moons,

you still spend with her all of your afternoons.

Now that I've realized all of this, I'm done.

You've ignored me and even Bumblestripe, your only son.

He hates you just as much as me,

he only does it a bit more calmly.

You've done enough damage, get out of our lives.

If you leave fast enough you might even survive,

the pain from knowing that we don't need you, and I mean all four,

even Graystripe doesn't love you anymore.

Go away and never come back,

because we don't need a mother who's a maniac.

I wish Silverstream was my mother instead,

she's stronger than you, even if she is dead.

She died for love of Graystripe and died for her kits,

at least she isn't a hypocrite.

You call me selfish and you call me weak,

I am perfectly fine with being a freak.

But you don't do anything to help,

all you ever do is stand there and yelp,

about your poor little kit who's a warrior now,

nobody cares about what you meow.

I've said all these words and you think,

that crushed up deathberries are what I should drink,

because I'm so ungrateful that I don't deserve to live.

I honestly don't care, I'll never forgive,

all the things that you ever did,

because you've done nothing for me and I'm finally finished,

all of the love I ever had for you is demolished.

So goodbye Millie, have a terrible day,

I hope that StarClan punishes you and that you'll pay.

And when that day comes, I Blossomfall,

can finally for once, stand high and stand tall.

**A/N: How was that? I think it's pretty decent for a poem, if I get a least one good review, I'll post some more poetry so please review if you liked it. :)**


	2. Letters:R

**A/N: Hi guys! Here again with another update for a challenge, this time it's about rescuing/remembering! But first, I'm going to answer all the lovely reviews from last chapter. :D**

**Stuffed Watermelon: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Splashpaw: I do too, I mean it's not their fault if they are special or different!**

**Woah it's fandoms: Aww...thanks, it means a lot to me :3**

**Mapleheart-of-RiverClan: Yay!**

**So this one-shot will be about Cloudtail and Brightheart, killing two pieces of prey with one strike!**

Brightpaw stood in a clearing in the forest.

She looked around confused, before a dog suddenly popped out of a bush in front of her.

The dog was enormous and looked at her like she was a piece of prey.

"Pack, pack," it muttered. "Kill, kill."

Brightpaw bravely tried to attack it, but it whacked her to the side.

She got up disoriented and lunged onto it's back.

"Not so tough now, are you?" she asked as she raked its back and head.

It rolled over to get her off and she jumped off.

She cautiously circled around it, but then another dog appeared.

"Great StarClan," thought Brightpaw as more and more dogs appeared.

She looked around desperately for a way to escape, but she was cornered.

The dogs charged her and Brightpaw shut her eyes as they came closer.

Right when she could feel its hot breath on her face, the scene changed.

She was in the medicine cat den with Cinderpelt who rolled over.

Brightpaw was confused at first, but then it flooded back to her.

Swiftpaw. The pack of dogs. Her face.

She realized she couldn't see out of the left side of her face, there were several patches of fur missing as well.

Brightpaw sighed which awoke Cinderpelt.

"Lostface!" she said happily. "You're awake!"

"Lostface?" asked Brightpaw.

"Oh, right you don't know yet," said Cinderpelt. "Bluestar named you a warrior because you were so close to death...she's bitter that something so bad could happen to you, so she named you Lostface."

Cinderpelt became quieter and quieter as she spoke.

"Lostface," muttered Brightpaw.

A/N: I'm going to be calling her Brightpaw/Brightheart instead of Lostface throughout the story.

"Do you feel any pain at all?" asked Cinderpelt.  
"My ear kind of stings," said Brightpaw. "That's about it."

"Let me go replace the poultice and you should be fine," said Cinderpelt turning around.

She bit through Brightpaw's cobwebs before slathering on more herbs and replacing the cobwebs.

By now the sun risen and light filtered through the den.

Cloudtail entered the den and his eyes lit up as he saw Brightpaw up and moving.

He immediately came over and affectionately rubbed his head against her flank.

"You're finally awake Brightpaw," he purred.

"It's Lostface now," murmured Brightpaw.

"Not to me," said Cloudtail. "That's a cruel name, I'll never use it."

"Thanks Cloudtail," said Brightpaw happily.

"Can Brightpaw take a walk with me?" asked Cloudtail to Cinderpelt.

"Sure," said Cinderpelt, "just take it easy, don't aggravate any wounds."

"Okay," said Brightpaw.

Brightpaw and Cloudtail exited the den and Brightpaw saw everyone stop what they were doing and stared at her.

Brightpaw was embarrassed at first, but felt a rush of sadness as cats began to back away from her.

"Don't worry about them," whispered Cloudtail. "They're all a bunch of mouse-brains."

Brightpaw nodded before she walked quickly to the entrance of camp.

The sun shined among the treetops until it was covered by a plethora of clouds as the they walked around the forest in silence.

"Cloudtail...am I ugly?" asked Brightpaw.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "You're beautiful!"

"Even with half of a face?" asked Brightpaw.

"You're beautiful no matter what," said Cloudtail.

"Thanks," said Brightpaw. "It means a lot to me."

"I know," replied Cloudtail. "About everyone else...they'll get used to it. Don't worry about the stares and the judgement. I'll be right here whenever you need me."

Brightheart buried her muzzle against Cloudtail's neck and they stayed there until Brightpaw looked up and realized it was almost sun-high.

"We've been out here for a while," noted Brightpaw.

"I have to go on a patrol," said Cloudtail grumpily. "We can hang out as soon as I come back though, okay?"

"Sure," said Brightpaw as they walked back to camp.

Once they reached the entrance of the camp, Brightpaw returned to the medicine cat den while Cloudtail met up with his patrol.

As they headed out, Brightpaw waved her tail a bit and Cloudtail nodded back to her.

"Brightpaw, could you get us some prey?" asked Speckletail.

"Of course," said Brightpaw heading towards the fresh-kill pile.

She retrieved two mice and a young rabbit before heading back to the den.

Brightpaw shared a mouse with Speckletail and listened to the other elders converse, adding in her own thoughts occasionally.

Speckletail began to wash Brightpaw's pelt and Brightpaw waited patiently before thanking her as she finished.

Speckletail had joined the elders after she lost her deaf kit Snowkit, she liked to treat Brightpaw as a kit sometimes, and Brightpaw let her.

Firestar made her join the elders because she couldn't fight or hunt with only one eye.

Occasionally Cloudtail could take a break from his warrior duties and would take her out into the woods where they would talk and play.

"Hey Brightpaw," said Cloudtail walking up to her. "Me, Firestar, and Graystripe are going to go see Princess, do you wanna come?"

"Sure!" said Brightpaw. "I've always wanted to meet her!"

"Come on then!" said Cloudtail.

They walked out of the den into the center of camp.

Brightpaw saw Firestar and Graystripe waiting and greeted, "Hello!"

They both turned their heads and saw Brightpaw.

Firestar smiled at Brightpaw and Graystripe gave a nod.

"Let's go," said Cloudtail.

They all walked out of camp before breaking out into a sprint through the forest.

An content silence formed around them until they reached the Twoleg Place.

As they came to Princess' fence, Firestar jumped over quickly, followed by Graystripe.

Cloudtail signaled for Brightpaw to go next and as she quickly judged the distance, she jumped over, with the fence skimming her belly fur.

Cloudtail jumped over afterwards and they all waited for Princess.

After a few moments, she came out of her den and greeted them cheerfully, "Hi Firestar, how are you doing? This is Graystripe right? Oh Cloudtail you've grown so much! Who is this you brought with you?"

Brightpaw turned her head so that only her good side was showing.

"I'm doing well, yes this is Graystripe, and this is Lostface," said Firestar.

"She's my mate," said Cloudtail.

Princess tilted her head, "That's an odd name."

Brightpaw sighed turning her head a little.  
"Oh my-" said Princess shrinking away. "What is wrong with your face?"

Brightpaw eyes widened and she stood frozen as a statue.

She looked at everyone else who was staring at her and Princess.

"That must be what they all think," thought Brightpaw bitterly.

Brightpaw took a single glance at them before running away as fast as she could into the forest.

She cleared the fence with no trouble and stumbled through the forest until she collapsed.

Brightpaw looked up at the sky once again.  
The clouds were darker and soon it began to rain heavy, fat droplets.

Brightpaw sat under the cover of a tree and saw a puddle building up in front of her.

She licked at the cool water before looking closely at it.

Staring back at her, was a hideous creature with an empty eye socket, a ripped ear, and fur that was untidy and dirty.

Brightpaw looked down in shock at what she had become.

She wrapped her tail around herself and crouched down low.  
At some point she had dozed off because when she woke up, the sun was setting.

She looked around for whatever had woken her up.

"Brightpaw!" a voice called.

A hint of white appeared from behind a bush.

"Cloudtail must be looking for me," thought Brightpaw. "Probably because he's worried he will get in trouble for losing me."

Brightpaw stayed silent as he called her name over and over until he finally found her.

"Brightpaw?" asked Cloudtail softly. "Are you okay?"

"What's your definition of okay?" she replied.

Cloudtail stayed silent as he sat down next to her.  
"I'm sorry about Princess by the way," said Cloudtail. "She told me that she felt really bad about it."

"Tell her it's okay," said Brightpaw. "It's not like she was wrong about it."

"Don't say that," hissed Cloudtail. "You're the loveliest, most graceful, and elegant cat to ever live. You're strong enough to get over this, who cared if everyone stares? They're a bunch of shallow fox-hearts.

"You're just saying that because you pity me," said Brightpaw sadly.

"I promise I'm not," said Cloudtail staring at her in the eye.

"Cloudtail...I'm always going to be Lostface. No one besides you can even look at me without flinching," said Brightpaw.

"I'll ask Firestar to change it," said Cloudtail.

"I don't think you can even do that," said Brightpaw smiling a bit.

"Who cares?" said Cloudtail. "Even if it doesn't exist, Firestar can make one up. Besides, didn't Halftail have his name changed when he became an elder? What kind of mother would name their kit Halfkit anyways?"

"I don't know," said Brightpaw.  
"Brightpaw, I just want you to know. No matter what you look like, you'll always be beautiful to me. I don't care if you have a crooked jaw, broke your leg, and have no tail."

"You mean it?" asked Brightpaw.  
"I mean it," said Cloudtail.

"I don't think I'm ready to go back to camp just yet," said Brightpaw. "Can we stay here for the night?"

"Anything you want," said Cloudtail.

They scraped together a large nest of moss and snuggled in next to each other.

"I love you," said Brightpaw softly.

"I love you too," said Cloudtail.

* * *

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as Brightheart!" said Firestar.

"Thank you Firestar," said Brightheart happily.

"Brightheart! Brightheart!" called Cloudtail.

"You were right," said Brightheart walking down from High Rock.

"Aren't I always?" asked Cloudtail,

"Nope," said Brightheart laughing.

**A/N: How was that for rescuing/remembering? I think the rescuing bit came from Cloudtail when he saved Brightheart from losing her mind over her scars, if he hadn't...well let's just say it probably wouldn't be pretty. I think the the remembering part comes in with Brightheart's name, it will always remind her of what happened to Swiftpaw and how much Cloudtail loves her. **


	3. My First Prey

**A/N: Haiii my amazing readers! Who's ready for another update to this book of one-shots? Meeeeeeee! And you of course! But first, reviews!**

**popy380: For chapter 1, that was a beautiful speech on that one hashtag, I agree with the other ones too. ;') For chapter 2, thank you, I tried to make it fluffy :D**

**Mapleheart-of-RiverClan: Thanks! Don't even think about counting it for two! If you wanted a challenge that counts for two, check out my PineClan challenge or Splashpaw's DarkClan challenge xD**

**Whoa it's fandoms: Why thank you!**

**Now then, I found this funny quote that Graystripe once said:** _"I think I'll have to settle for hunting stupid mice. They won't stand a chance. I shall just wander up to them and sit on them till they surrender."_ **What if that's really how he caught his first mouse? Get ready for the weirdest tactic of hunting known to the clans!**

"Graypaw," said Lionheart, "how do you catch a mouse?"

"I don't know," said the newly named Graypaw. "Don't you just hide and pounce?"

"Well yes, but what else?" persisted Lionheart.

"You have to crouch," said Graypaw slowly, "and sneak closer."

"Good," said Lionheart, "now show me your crouch."

Graypaw got down and wobbled for a while until he got into what he thought was a decent crouch.

"That's a pretty good start," said Lionheart. "But move your paws farther apart, keep your tail still, and put less weight on your right side."

Graypaw adjusted accordingly and ended up falling over onto his back.  
Lionheart started to chuckle and Graypaw looked up at him, "It's not funny!"

"Try to keep your hindquarters down, it will help you balance," said Lionheart.

"Okay," said Graypaw getting up and getting back into a crouch.

"Now just lower yourself a bit more," said Lionheart.

Graypaw got into a lopsided hunter's crouch, but as least he had the basics.

"Now I want you to pounce on this leaf," said Lionheart pointing to a leaf a fox length away.

Graypaw sprang almost immediately and landed on the leaf, but tripped and fell flat on his face.

"Ow," he muttered.

"Try to keep your paw's in front of you when you pounce," noted Lionheart.

After a few more training sessions,, Graypaw got into a decent hunter's crouch and after several more attempts, Lionheart said, "Now, I want you to go catch a mouse as your first assignment."

"Really?" asked Graypaw excitedly

"Yes, but remember to step lightly, a mouse will feel your pawsteps before it sees you," said Lionheart.

"Okay!" said Graypaw rushing off into the forest.

The clear blue sky and warm sun was sure to attract some sort of prey.

He thought about where to hunt. but made up his mind as he saw a large tree come into view.

Dodging through the newly blooming, yet plentiful undergrowth, Graypaw came to a stop around the Great Sycamore and looked around for anything.

He only saw the bright green leaves sprouting from the surrounding trees.

He inhaled deeply and scouted around the Sycamore until he finally scented prey.

Looking around, he saw a fat brown mouse near a short bush with purple berries.

"This is my chance," he thought cheerfully.

Graypaw got into a crouch creeped forward until he came within two tail lengths of the mouse.

He looked around for any type of twig that could give away his position before he bunched his hindquarters and pounced at the mouse with his claws outstretched.

Graypaw landed directly...next to the mouse.

It squeaked in surprise and tried to escape from under Graypaw but he put his paws in front of it to block off its escape.

The mouse tried to turn around and Graypaw jumped around to block it.

This continued for a couple minutes until Graypaw lost the mouse as it darted away and grumbled in defeat.

"Lionheart is going to be so disappointed," he thought dejectedly.

Graypaw sat down next to an oak tree and thought about what he should do next.

He decided to get up because it was uncomfortable to sit on the forest floor with all the debris and plant life.

He then felt something squirm underneath him and stood up swiftly.

Graypaw started down in surprise as he saw the mouse he had been hunting earlier staying still.

It seemed exhausted and stopped moving until it saw him looking at it.

It tried to run, but it was too slow and ended up doing more of a hop.

Graypaw decided to take his chance and jumped on it, biting its neck.

The mouse stopped struggling and went limp.

"It must have gone under me when I lost it and when I sat down, it got squished," he realized. "It was exhausted because it was trying to get out from under me."

He decided to bring the mouse back to Lionheart.

Graypaw retraced his pawsteps back to camp and happily presented his mouse to Lionheart.  
"Well done!" praised Lionheart.

Tigerclaw walked through the entrance, shoving Ravenpaw in front of him.

"Your apprentice seems to have caught something," he growled. "Perhaps he could rub off on Ravenpaw here who can't even crouch properly. Would you mind telling Ravenpaw how you caught that mouse?"

Graypaw eyes felt a bit embarrassed as he recalled how he caught the mouse.

"So let me get this straight...you killed the mouse by sitting on it?" asked Tigerclaw incredulously.

"Err yes," replied Graypaw with his face burning.

"At least you caught it?" offered Ravenpaw.

"True, it would have been worse if I hadn't caught it," said Graypaw.

"It's certainly an interesting way of hunting," commented Lionheart. "Well, you have worked hard today so feel free to take your share of fresh-kill."

"Thank you," said Graypaw rushing away.

He went over to the fresh-kill pile with the mouse and took a vole for himself.

After he finished eating he saw Lionheart come over.

"Bluestar wants you," said Lionheart. "Don't worry you're not in trouble."

"Okay," said Graypaw.

Graypaw walked over to Bluestar's den and asked, "Bluestar?"

"Enter," said Bluestar.

Graypaw walked inside and sat down.

"Graypaw, you're probably curious as to why I called you in here," she began. "I've seen a kittypet on the edge of our territory and I want you to take care of it."

**A/N: Aaand I'm ending it here because we all know what happens next :3**


	4. My Last Day&Inside My Head

**A/N: Hey guys! Here with another update, this challenge is on the last day of cat's life! I'm doing it in a poem, because I feel like it, so enjoy!**

**Stuffed Watermelon: Only two more! I can do this!**

The skies are rumbling,

the world is tumbling,

we have to get out and escape!

The hollow is crumbling,

cats are stumbling,

clear the dens, evacuate!

The trees are creaking,

cats are shrieking,

StarClan help us now!

Rain pours down,

we just might drown,

the river's rising up!

I can see an elder washed away,

kits start to cower instead of play.

What are we to do?!

I hear a squeak,

I hear a creak,

a shape begins to take place!

A pine tree begins to tilt,

its roots peek up from the silt.

The great pine begins to fall,

I see a cat underneath and I give a call.

They look up in great fear.

I don't give time any thought,

I go after her in distraught,

and give her a tremendous shove,

as a searing pain rushes through my back.

I hear a loud resounding crack,

and screeches of surprise and gasps,

I see the world start to spin,

and the remaining light begin to dim.

I hear begging and pleads not to go,

but then it all begins to glow,

and thunder rumbles overhead,

as I realize I'm dead.

**A/N: *sigh* Only 195 words? Enough to pass my challenge, but not enough to pass my standards...who wants another poem? Let's go for insanity!**

Call it what you want:

Being high on catmint, being completely out of it, being unsound in the head, anything that involves crazy describes me!

You don't know it until you experience it though!

At first it's like a rush of wind and eating plump prey!

You see the world seem to flash and everything looks so pretty!

You see all your fellow clan mates walk around, and you cheerfully greet them.

But then everything slows down, it's like you're walking in ShadowClan's territory!

After the slow everything speeds up, it's like running across the moor while standing still!

You soon realize that it seems so funny!

It's like the world is like a great big joke!

**HAHAHA!**

But every now and then flashes of sanity pass through and you think for a little bit.

It reminds me of the time I stole catmint from the medicine cat den!

I hit my head too! I think...you know what? I don't really remember.

You know, I want to go to ThunderClan to see the blue squirrels...they have that right?

Who wants to know a secret...come closer...RiverClan is fat because of...

**FISHIES!**

Soon the voices start, they're kind of little clan mates!..Inside my head.

No I don't want a pet mouse! I already have one remember?

It's the one that's been in my stomach since yesterday!

No I don't want to go hunting! Let's go find some pretty flowers instead!

Honestly you've been here for too long! You should know that!...You can't exile me! You're not the leader! You don't even have a body!

Sometimes they just annoy me though, so I tell them to leave.

You two are always arguing! I just want some peace for once! Cats are looking at me funny!

They just hang around and don't leave, but they don't speak for a little! That makes the cats stop staring at least!

I can still feel you in my mind!

**MAY VOLES TAKE OVER THE WORLD!**

You know, you look a bit odd.

Did you eat some catmint too?

Or am I creeping you out? That happens sometimes.

You probably think I'm bonkers don't you? Well you'd be right.

Or maybe! You're scared of the:

**THE**

**BIG**

**BAD**

**TIGERSTAR**

**HAHAHA!**

...

He's actually pretty scary so I don't blame you.

**WAIT!**

Where are my fellow insane cats? Goosefeather?!

Oh no! Everyone else left!

Who am I going to play with now?

...

**I GOT IT!**

How about you play with me?

You have to be insane though...I could whack you a little and feed you catmint!

Do you accept?

Psst! I'll give you catmint and prey if you do!

**A/N: Much better! Review if you want cookies! But you can have catmint if you want I guess...here ya go! (::) (::) (::) l3 l3 (That looks like catmint right?)**


End file.
